The Apprentice's Abhorrence
by tastingrainbows
Summary: There is a party at the Black Order, Christmas even, and Lavi is in the mood for some pranking. What happens when Allen and alcohol are added in? Complete Chaos. Not that good of a story, but I tried.  Rated T for language and violence, sort of. No YAOI


**Hello, Rainbows-san here! Just another random story created, reviews appreciated. And now I sing!**

**~I** **own nothing! I own nothing! I own nothing, I'm nothing! I'm a NEET!~**

**Thank you very much, and for the unbright, that was the disclaimer...**

**On with the Story!**

* * *

><p><span>The Apprentice's Abhorrence<span>

Today was supposed to be a joyous occasion, since it was Christmas, but it would be a night to remember...

Allen walked down the halls of the Black Order, the place he called home. Today was his birthday, but no one knew that and he preferred it that way. He shuddered despite himself, thinking about what Lavi would do if he found out. He was absolutely sure no one knew, so he was glad that this was going to be a regular day.

Sadly, stories wouldn't be fun if they were regular would they?

Lavi pranced around down the halls of the order. Lavi was in the greatest of moods right now; presents, joy, and parties always made him excited. And they always put him in the mood for pranking his lovable friends.

Now, because Lenalee was nice to him, Lavi gave her slack and set his sights on others. Would he prank Allen or maybe Yuu-Chan? Maybe someone new and exotic like pimple-face Link? Lavi soon entered the cafeteria where everyone was setting up, but he was too focused on the matter at hand to notice. Now if only he was that focused on his studies and Bookman could be at peace.

Lavi's face broke into a smile as he chose his victim for the party. The smile was crooked and brought others to notice and forbode the events soon to occur. Lavi's train of thought was soon interrupted by a fist.

"Oowwwww!"

"Baka-Usagi! Find somewhere else to stand, you're in the way!"  
>Lavi just stuck his tongue out at Kanda and ran away before Kanda could find himself his weapon.<p>

Now all that needed to happen was for the party to start so Lavi could begin his master plan for his victim...

Poor Allen...

XoXoXoXo

As everyone knows, the effects of alcohol is a most dreadful thing. Everyone who has experienced the effects while sober were most likely scarred for life. Cross, for example, would become incredibly flirty and court any lady that had class. Or at least looked like one. Lavi himself would become dark and mumble about the old grandpa or even how no girls want to go out with him. Kanda would become the most gay person you would ever seen, with the smiles and the flirty looks. Reever would just be suuuuper happy about anything in the world. Komui was just weird...

Komui would get drunk from Lenalee's coffee, which was added with a special chemical he created, and cry about his little sister like she was gone.

It was just a strange concoction...

Anyway, Lavi's great master plan was along such grounds...

Little-Moyashi was gonna get horribly drunk today!

Allen came to the party around twenty minutes after it started. The room was filled with Christmas decorations and everyone was happy. Because of earlier experiences with liquor, any alcohol was illegal here. Sadly, that could never stop Lavi. He had smuggled heavy whiskey in and planned to spike Allen's drink with it.

After Lavi spiked the specially made drink for Allen, he skipped toward the innocent youth and bellowed,

"MERRY CHRISTMAS!" glomping the poor boy, bringing him to fall to the floor.

"Owwwww, what are you doing Lavi? It's nice to see you and Merry Christmas, but that hurt!"

Here was his chance.

"Sorry. Here, have this drink." As he outstretched his hand, holding the drink while his free hand was at the back of his head to look cheeky.

"Oh, thanks Lavi"

Allen took the drink and downed the thing all at once. Next his eyes got foggy and dazed. Next he wobbled right before he fell to the ground past out.

Everyone noticed.

Allen's prone body was soon surrounded by a group of people. That crowd consisted of finders, scientists, Reever, Johnny, Komui, Kanda, Lenalee, Marie, Miranda, Krowley, Tiedoll, Klaud, Cross, Bookman, and several others not really needing to be mentioned in the story.

And of course in the front was Lavi with a wicked smile on his face. Pretty soon a boot met his head.

"Lavi! What did you do!" Lenalee questioned, the only one not staring at the body on the floor.

Lavi didn't get a chance to answer.

Allen soon woke up, relieving the crowd, but something was wrong. Allen's face was flushed red and his eyes were dazed.  
>Lavi took the chance to speak,<p>

"Yeah, I gave Allen some whiskey to see what he was like when he was drunk..."

"..."

"LAVI!"

Everyone practically screamed at him for giving Allen liquor. Allen, however, was way out of it.

Finally Lenalee walked up to Allen, who was remarkably standing, and asked,

"Are you okay Allen?"

There was no response. Instead of that, Allen cracked a big crooked smile and laughed. His laugh was loud and evil.

At that Lavi's eyes widened and he ducked behind the most safest area, which seemed to be Lenalee. Lavi had had problems with dark Allen, but this time seemed different.

Lavi, noticing a difference slowly rose and walked towards Allen. His steps echoed through the hall as everyone was silent, waiting for the redhead to do something, whether it was for their benefit or not. The spectators in the hall didn't care anymore, they were to afraid or too shocked to walk up to the drunken youth themselves.

Lavi's mind betrayed the solemn front he was putting up. 'How is this going to go?', his mind continued to rant, 'I hope the guy's okay, but why isn't he moving? Damn, Allen is a boring drunk!'

Sadly, Lavi couldn't be more wrong, as to how he was grabbed by the collar and hoisted up from the ground by Allen.

By now, Lavi was scared shitless and Allen seemed to be in an even _greater_ mood than Lavi could even imagine.

"Oi, baka-usagi! What the Hell do you think you're doing?"

Lavi, now hysterical, could only answer in one way.

"A-ah, s-s-s-sorry, moyashi-chan! I just-"

That was all Lavi could squeak before Allen tightened his grip and flung him towards the impending wall at the speed of sound.

The spectators' eyes widened as they watched because one, Lavi climbed out of the rubble that used to be the wall, and two, Allen walked at a sickening slow pace towards the poor rabbit.

When Allen finally stood at the pile of rubble, he looked down so Lavi could see his face clearly.

"Usagi-chan. If you ever call me by anything other than my original name Allen, you will die in worse ways than Bakanda could ever imagine! You would be brought within an inch of your useless life by torture methods that Cross would dread of _thinking_ about and eventually result in your slow and _very_ painful death!"

Right then, Allen crouched down, exciting a yelp from Lavi, before he spoke in a silky, yet in a dark, threatening voice.

"Do you understand, Bunny-boy?"

"Y-y-yes! Absolutely clear A-Allen-sama!" Lavi yelped at the end, causing his voice to crack.

Allen's face soon donned a twisted smile and walked away from Lavi.

The crowd was astonished at this, Allen was threatening others. Never would they have seen this coming. But then again, here was Cross laughing his ass off and Komui was sitting on a luxury movie chair with popcorn. Where'd he get the popcorn?

While the rest of them were contemplating such happenings, Kanda took the initiative and walked up to Allen.

"Oi Moyashi, if you're gonna do something other than stand there smiling like a dumbass, grow some balls and clean up."

There was an audible gasp from the crowd. Actually it was just Lavi who retreated to the crowd. Everyone looked at him like he was stupid, which was probably true at this moment.

"What? It's to add dramatic effect, like you know! In the dramas!"

Everyone, except Allen and Kanda of course, sighed. How could Lavi be this stupid at times...

By this time, Allen had strolled up to Kanda and his smile only grew. When Allen's face was right up to Kanda's, Allen's smile twisted into a calm expression. The ghost of a smile on his face remained when he spoke,

"Really? I don't believe I have to listen to a sorry bitch like you, so maybe you can grow a dick and then maybe I'll listen."

"You can suck my dick, moyashi."

"I don't have to since it's your job, man-whore."

"..."

That left Kanda speechless. Kanda was one, never called a man-whore, and two, never insulted in a bad way by the moyashi. And here's everyone else thinking how Allen knew such a smooth comeback, before remembering that Cross raised him up (sort of) anyway.

Kanda, wide-eyed in disbelief (sort of), began to walk back to his seat. He then sat down and used a hand to cover his face, trying to hide his obvious astonishment.

Allen, obviously content with this walked back to his own seat and sat down. His face adorned a triumphant smirk that showed his dominance over the samurai. Pretty soon, Allen seemed to become weary and so seemed to be asleep.

With this, the several people thought the main part was over and began to continue on with their party happenings.

Cross, seemingly recovered from his laughing, sat down and just looked at the 'sleeping' brat he called apprentice. He wondered how much of his 'teachings' actually were learned by Allen. Shrugging his shoulders, he began to take out a cigarette for a smoke. A fist kept him from that.

That fist hit him straight in the face, knocking both the cigarette out of his mouth and his glasses that he wore for no reason. The worst part is that fist belonged to his half-brained apprentice.

Allen looked almost upset if it weren't for his eyes being clouded with alcohol. His frown stayed when he spoke to his angry and slightly bewildered master.

"Oi old man, if you wanna smoke, do it when I'm not here."

Cross was now furious. How dare his apprentice who he raised with blood, sweat, and tears (A/N: LIES!) betray him like this? Cross could only reply with eyes filled with anger and blood lust permeating from him.

"What in the seven gates of _Hell_, makes you think you can talk to me that way?"

Allen's response was swift and venomous.

"I don't know. You usually are too busy banging a chick or drinking till you piss alcohol that you can't hear shit anyway. I'm surprised that you didn't hear till now. Would you like to go to the doctor to get your hearing checked Marian?"

That was the last straw, calling Cross by his first name (like Kanda) was a _big_ no-no. Cross managed to knock out Allen after a few hit-and-misses and then stormed out of the hall pulling Klaud Nine with him (A/N: you can imagine what the night's like).

Lenalee helped bring Allen to the infirmary, who was checked and later brought to his room by Lavi, Kanda, and her. That was a night no one wanted to relive, and we hope Lavi has learned his lesson.

But that's just the thing, we only hope.

* * *

><p><strong>Soo, how was it? I wish I didn't rush the ending so much, but I ran out of ideas. Maybe I might make a sequel, like Allen's hangover, but not without reviews...ARGGHH! I hate the ending!<strong>

**And finally, I thank you for reading and please review! And now for some commentary from the characters!:**

**Kanda Yuu: Couldn't you have done better? And who put my name at the beginning!**

**Lenalee: I only had a little screen time...**

**Krory: At least you were in there!**

**Miranda: A-Allen's s-scary!**

**Allen: Hey! I'm not -hic- that bad!-hic-**

**Lavi: What kind of sick person makes beautiful me -pose- get injured by a moyashi no less!**

**Rainbows-san: Me! So shut up! Oh, and good-bye!**


End file.
